The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Individuals have come to expect and rely on different communications mediums regardless of location or circumstances. In many cases individuals are required to go to locations where they are unable to use personal communications devices or systems.
For example, while visiting a hospital an individual may be prevented from using a personal cell phone due to sensitive medical equipment and hospital policies. As a result, the individual may be dependent on the communications systems available at the hospital. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for the individual to receive communications if he or she is moved to separate locations or rooms within the hospital. Similarly, it may be difficult for the individual to retrieve a personal communications device or payment information based on physical limitations, such as sickness, recovery from surgery or attached heart rate monitors. As a result, communicating from within such a facility may be difficult, inconvenient or impossible.